


Capture Every Second

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Band of Brothers Week 2017, Fluff, Humor, M/M, hobby, joe loves and hates to humor him, luz is such a supportive boyfriend, originally on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: It's Joe's first day back at the gym since his accident and recovery, and George is determined to film every second of it.Written for Band of Brothers Week 2 Day 1: Hobby





	Capture Every Second

**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISE I GOT THIS IN ON TIME IN MY TIME ZONE

"Remind me why you're coming with me again?"

George grins, tossing Joe the keys to his car as they make their way out of the apartment. "C'mon, it's your first time going to the gym after recovery! I want to document every moment."

"You're going to film me. At a public gym," Joe deadpans, and really, he should've known. It's his own fault for assuming George would be perfectly normal.

"You betcha," his boyfriend remarks happily, sliding into the passenger's seat. "I'm kinda pissed that I didn't think to film the first time you drove after recovering."

"Why don't you just do it now?" He replies sarcastically, but notices the way George's face lights up. "No. I was kidding."

"It'll be fun! We can make a whole series of home videos to show our future kids," George whines, putting the puppy-dog eyes on to full power. "Babyyyyyyy..."

"Uh-uh," Joe shakes his head firmly. "Nope. Not gonna work, Luz. I've become immune to your tricks."

Sliding a hand up his boyfriend's thigh, George smirks. "Oh, really?" Leaning in close to Joe's ear, he lowers his voice dangerously. "I know something else we can film. A different kind of workout."

"Cute. Maybe later."

George huffs, crossing his arms and falling back into his seat. "Buzzkill."

"I'm letting you film me at the gym. You should count that as a win."

"Believe me, I am."

******

The moment they walk in the door of the fitness center, Luz whips out his phone, earning a long-suffering sigh from Joe as the beep signals the start of a video recording.

"Well, show us around!" George prompts, and, having been with the man for years now, Toye just rolls with it.

"Hi MTV, this is Joe Toye, and welcome to my crib," he makes a sweeping motion across the gym, pretty sparse for a Saturday morning. "Uh, here it is."

"What do you do first?" George questions, and Joe slings his bag over his shoulder and leads him towards the locker rooms.

"You can't film in there, Georgie."

"Oh, right," blessedly, George stops recording until they're back out in the main area of the gym, near the cardio equipment. "Okay, Joe. What first?"

"Well, you've got to do a warm up first so you don't pull anything during the workout. I usually do five minutes of stretching and ten minutes of cardio."

Beaming, George backs up to get a wide shot of Joe beginning to stretch. "Show us what you've got, Toye."

Every couple of moments, Joe's stretching is punctuated by various exclamations from his boyfriend.

"Woah, look at those triceps!"

"Damn, I'm a lucky man."

"That ass!"

Joe glares up at him from his lunges, but a smile still plays on his lips nonetheless. "We haven't even gotten to the actual routine yet."

"I know," George replies innocently. "In just enjoying the show."

With a roll of his eyes and a swig from his water bottle, Joe's off to the treadmills, the shiny gold plates on his prosthetic glistening in the fluorescent light of the gym. George is proud of him for wearing shorts — when he first got his prosthetic leg, he wouldn't wear anything but pants. He always insisted that the matte-black and gold prosthetic was badass, but it took awhile for Joe to believe it too.

Now, as he runs, the point at his knee where the prosthetic and real leg are joined is visible, the reddish scarring still apparent if someone is paying close attention. But it still moves fluidly with the rest of his body, and for all he can tell, George thinks that Joe looks back to his normal self.

"Lookin' good, baby," he praises as Joe hops off of the machine, taking yet another pull from his water bottle. "I'm proud of you."

"Don't get all mushy-gushy on me at the beginning of our session," Joe jokes. "At this rate, you'll be tearing up during cool-down."

"I don't doubt that."

******

"Holy fuck, you do that much weight?" George exclaimed, dumbfounded as his boyfriend moves the pin down on the machine to support even more weight. "Jesus. What's this exercise again?"

"Front lat pulls downs," he answers patiently. "Works the back and shoulder muscles."

"Mm, you have nice shoulders."

Toye snorts. "You think I have a nice everything."

"So what, I'm a bit biased," Luz shrugs.

After the last set, Joe exhales loudly, shaking out his arms. "I've got one more exercise, and I honestly don't know how it's going to go. It's leg extension."

George frowns. "You did this in physical therapy, right?"

He nods. "Yeah, but I want to use my normal weight."

George pauses the recording for a moment. "Don't push yourself. No one's gonna think less of you for doing less weight and building yourself back up."

He opens his mouth to say something, but George cuts him off. "So help me, Joe, if you say that you'll think less of yourself, there's gonna be a serious wake up call."

"And what would that be?"

Breezing his way into Joe's personal space, George gets in close to his ear. "I'll make you fuck me 'til I cry."

"That doesn't sound like a punishment at all," he husks back. "What's my better option?"

"Oh, there was meant to be a reward?" George steps back from him, gazing at him in mock confusion. "Right. Well, for starters, you'll get a higher self-esteem —"

"Georgie."

"Fine. You'll have me," he smirks dangerously. "Whatever you want to do to me. Go for it."

"Can we skip the rest of the session?" Joe growls in that voice that George can't resist, no matter what.

"Fine. Get your stuff out of the locker room. I'll be in the car, because if I follow you to change, I'll jump you."

******

In the days to come, George would edit the video into a cute little home movie, complete with a little intro and everything. While he's working on the final project, Joe approaches him from behind, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's neck and shoulders.

"Looks good, Georgie."

"Thanks," and with a quick turn of his head, he presses a quick peck to Joe's lips. "Like I said, I really am proud of you. It's great to see you doing what you love again."

"What, you?" Joe teases, and George huffs out a laugh.

"Yes, but no. You know what I mean."

"Thank you," he suddenly sighs, hugging his boyfriend tighter. "For being here. For caring. Even if you care a little too much sometimes."

"I'll always be here, Joe. I promise."

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was a bit shorter than I expected, but it felt right to end it there :)


End file.
